The Best is Yet to Come
by redbedroom82
Summary: Graduation is right around the corner. Edward and Bella remember the past as they look forward to their future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here I am again with a song that made me think of a story.. We will see where this leads us.. Review if you want to.. I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_My first make out session, I learned my first lesson_**

_**While tryin' to get to the next base**_

_**When I slipped past her waist she smacked my hand away **_

_**Then I got a slap in the face**_

One week.

One week left and I was out of this place for good and I wasn't looking back. One week and then I would be having the best summer of my life with my friends and then going of to USC on a football scholarship.

I sat in my English class as the teacher carried on about writing class poems and other nonsense that I could care less about. School in my head was done. I was just here so they wouldn't keep my diploma from me.

I look up from my seat when the door had opened to reveal Bella Swan. Class president, 4.0 GPA, head cheer leader, and pretty much the hottest piece of ass to ever walk to halls of Forks High. Also untouchable. She was the police chiefs daughter. All around good girl.

Most of the time.

* * *

_"Come on seven minutes in heaven you two!" Alice shouted across the large circle of squirming circle of 13 year old kids. Bella blushed looking at me then at the bottle that had landed on her. Alice had come up with crazy rules which meant if you landed on the same person twice it was seven minutes in heaven. I didn't want to seen nervous so I put on my stupid crooked grin, that I soon learned made girls fall around me, and walked towards her holding out my hand for her to take.__  
_

_She waited another few seconds before taking a deep breath taking my hand to help her up and go to Alice's room. Everyone clapped and giggled. Some of the guys whistled and I shot one last smile at them before I closed the door.  
_

_"So," was all she said when she sat on the bed to face me. Her cheeks went a violent shade of red once again and I felt something in my stomach that I had never felt before.  
_

_"So," I sat next to her trying to seem calm and cool. "Ever kissed anyone before?"  
_

_"Yea sure. You."  
_

_"Wait what?" I was confused. The only time I had kissed her was about five minutes ago when I first spun the bottle to land on her. "I, I was your first kiss? In a room full of people?"?_

_"Yea, who was yours?" She asked looking a little embarrassed.  
_

_"Lauren."  
_

_"Oh," I knew they didn't like each other. I never knew why. Nor did I really care but I felt ashamed to admit that I had kissed Lauren. At least ashamed to admit it now, to Bella.  
_

_"So you wanna do this?" I said turning to face her. Probably wasn't the best pick up line but hell what do I know.  
_

_"Um, sure, but I'm not sure what I'm suppose to do." I smiled trying to look confident again.  
_

_"Don't worry you will do fine." We both turned our heads probably more then needed like they do in the movies and slowly moved to one another. Once our lips met it was electric.  
_

_When I kissed Lauren it wasn't like this. I mean Bella's tongue was by my lips! I was mentally fist pumping the air. Maybe I was to caught up in the moment or maybe I wanted my hands to wander but whatever the reason or cause I soon had a firm hand placed on mine and then a rush of cool air meet my lips before I felt her hand across my face.  
_

_"We're 13 not 30." She said pushing herself away from me. My hand had pushed its way to the inside of her shirt. I looked at my hand then back at her. I didn't know what had come over me. She was right, I'm 13 and acting like a perv that just got out of prison.  
_

* * *

The sound of her sweet sexy sultry voice broke me of my memory.

"Edward Cullen needs to come with me." She handed a slip of paper to the teacher and then glanced around the room till her eyes found mine. A smirk formed on my lips instantly. Her blush appeared and I stood as the teacher addressed me to be dismissed and that I would need to bring my things with me.

That, I thought was weird considering we were only ten minutes into class.

I followed her into the hallway in silence. Neither of us said anything until we came upon the tutor center and she held the door open for me. I walked in slumping into the chair disappointed that this is where we ended up.

Her pencil skirt hugged her ass perfectly and I had the sudden urge to grab it. I adjusted my pants to hide my rising cock. She leaned over the round table pushing a notepad in my direction but my eyes were on the slight gap that had suddenly appeared in her white cotton blouse. I could see the lace design on her bra that held her perfectly shaped tits.

I shifted again, putting my lower half under the table because there was no hiding the tent that had been created. Sitting down across from me she gave me a small smile.

"You've been voted best smile and best body. So I need your picture for the year book." I tore my eyes from her breasts to look into her eyes.

"Really?"

"Like its a surprise?"

"Ok maybe not a surprise I guess I just never thought about it. What did you get voted for Most Fuckable?" Her look of shock was quickly masked by a cocky grin.

"Oh Mr. Cullen if you use such language you will need to be punished." I laughed loudly not being able to keep the ruse going. One thing about being smacked upside the dead at 13, you sometimes end up with a life long friend.

Bella and I had many memories together. She lived next door to me when she moved in with her father. I think we were in elementary school at that time. But with many memories came many firsts.

"Aww can't keep up Edward?" He good girl image never lasted long around me. She was my first 'real' kiss and after we were a little older we were each others firsts though we never dated. It always was more like 'hey I'm bored lets fuck'. Yea we had a weird friendship but she was my best friend. The person that knew everything about me. And the one thing I would miss when I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**If I could go back in time **_

_**Wouldn't change a damn thing in my life  
**_

_**Love the dumb things we do when we're young  
**_

_**But the best is yet to come, yeah  
**_

* * *

"So these pictures should we take a few naughty ones first so you have something to look at when your off at school? Because you know," I leaned back putting my hands behind my head, "Since I have the best body your going to need something to keep you, occupied." She threw a crumpled up piece of paper at me. "What no comment? Or don't want to feed my ego?" Another fake dirty look.

"I think I have fed your ego enough over the past three years." She pulled out a camera. "Now stand please." Shit. That was going to be difficult. "Edward?" She about purred my name and I felt myself twitch again. My face must have gave me away because a wide smile spread across her face. "Hmm is there a problem Mr. Cullen?" She stood taking slow purposeful steps towards me.

Her black peep toe heels showed off her red toe nails and made her legs look a mile long. I adjusted again swallowing nervously. Sure we had, had sex before. We had even done the whole Mr. and Miss. ruse before.

* * *

_I loved coming home to an empty house. I usually listened to my radio to loud and played Unreal Tournament 3. Game was addicting as hell but pissed me off to no end. _  
_I ran down the steps to the kitchen to get a pop when the doorbell sounded barely above the bass that came through the floor of my room above me.  
_

_"Hey, whoa." I stopped in my tracks. Not surprised to see Bella but was sure as hell surprised to see her in a school girl skirt and white button up shirt tied at the base of her boobs, showing her amazingly tan stomach with a shimmering ring hanging from her belly button. Her hair was in high pig tails and she had a lollipop. A lollipop!_

_"Mr. Cullen, I was wondering if you could tutor me in math. I seem to be having trouble." She moved the sucker to her mouth.  
_

_"And what part of math are we having problems with?"  
_

_"Dividing." She said with a smirk. She was a math wiz. But I was not going to object to this little game she was playing. I once told her my fantasy was sex at school and the girl dressed, well like she is now.  
_

_"Dividing?"  
_

_"Yea see I know how to add," she said taking a step closer to me and closing the door behind her. "And I can do the subtraction," her hands found their way under my shirt pulling at the hem of my pants. "But there's this dividing part. And I'm not sure. I thought you could help me."  
_

_"Multiplying?"  
_

_"No need for that lesson until we are 30." She said with a wink and then my lips were assaulted. I picked her up allowing her legs to wrap around my waist as I took her to the table laying her down.  
_

_"Off, you need this off." She pulled at my shirt. Her cute little innocent voice had disappeared and the rough neediness flowed through. Our lips parted for a mere moment to reveal us both of our shirts, but instead of going back to her mouth I dropped to my knees placing kisses up her thigh.  
_

_Goosebumps appeared across her skin as I made my way up her skirt. Pushing it above her hips, I gripped the soft skin that was revealed to not be constricted by underwear that day.  
_

* * *

"If I recall you had quite the fantasy about this." She placed her leg between my knees. Her delicate fingers slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

"Bella," I wasn't sure if I was more scared or turned on. I may be turned on by being caught.

"Do you want me to stop?" Her mouth touched my ear breathing the words into it. Her tongue flicked my earlobe and a moan escaped me. "Shh, remember Mr. Cullen, we must be quiet." My hands found the zipper to her skirt and quickly removed it. I slide my pants down after realizing she had them undone anyway.

"Come here." I pulled her onto my lap. This may be the riskiest, dumbest, most idiotic thing we had ever done but I was so turned on by the thought of that door handle turning that I had thrown all caution to the wind.

"Tell me what you want Edward." She said as she hung her wet center over my throbbing cock.

"Me. Inside of you." She dropped down taking me all in. She paused for maybe only a minute before she started rocking her hips back and forth and moving up and down.

I hated having quickies. Especially with Bella. She was and probably would always be the best I ever had. There was a reason why I never kept girlfriends. No one compared to this girl, this woman.

I felt her walls clench around me and her juices drip onto my legs as her body began to shake.

"God, I love when you come all over me." She leaned back putting more pressure on my dick and I could feel my climax coming. I took her hips pushing her down harder as I came in her. The bell rang throughout the school and we both were on the move. It was difficult getting dressed quickly when my legs didn't seem to want to work. Which made me feel sympathetic to Bella in those heels.

"I need your picture." She said with a smirk.

"Really? Now?"

"Yea, I really didn't get you out of class for a quickie. I would have saved that for last period so we would have more time dork." She laughed grabbing the camera.. She set it up on the book shelf setting a timer and coming to stand by me. "I was voted best body also. No comments just show of your abs and smile." She was holding back a smirk knowing I had comments to say on her body. We lift our shirts only showing oh 'abs' and smiled pointing at each others.

We finished checking ourselves before we walked out of the room arm in arm.

"Well this might be my new favorite memory of us."

"Beats the school girl outfit then?"

"I don't know. That might have been the hottest memory. But this, that was amazing." She took her arm from mine applied lip gloss and smiled walking away. I knew Bella Swan, school princess was back. God I was going to miss that ass I thought as I watched her walk away into the crowd of our peers.


	3. Chapter 3

**_My first drinkin' lesson, I followed all my friends_**

**_Stole liquor, went down to the lake  
_**

**_Weed mixed with whiskey, hell I got so dizzy  
_**

**_Was more than my stomach could take  
_**

* * *

"Want a beer?" Jacob said tossing one to me before I even answered. "Where's your girl?"

"She isn't my girl. We are just friends."

"You know you always say that but the way you two look at each other its like your mind fucking each other."

"Shut up." I said under my breath. It had been senior skip day and a bunch of us had spent the day at the beach. We didn't break out the illegal stuff still the sun set though.

"Want some?" One of the guys from the reservation walked up to our circle around the fire to offer us a joint.

"I'm good." I said holding up my beer can. "I don't mix." Some of the guys followed the guy off to the edge of the trees but Jacob, Seth, and I stayed behind.

We knew all to well of those effects.

* * *

_"Swan!" I shouted stumbling a little drunk._

_"Well hello to you too Edward." She smiled and held me steady. _

_"Are we prim and proper today or flirty and fun?" _

_"Guess we will have to see." She winked taking her arm from mine and following Angela Webber towards the bonfire. _

_I watched her perfect ass as it walked away until someone threw their arm over my shoulder. _

_"Dude, quit staring." Jacob Black. He didn't go to our school but when we all came to the lake him and his friends usually came to party with us. _

_"I will have that someday. I promise you that."_

_"Yea how are you going to nail that when she barely talks to you let alone any other guy."  
_

_"I don't know but I will figure it out." I walked away and towards Bella. When I sat next to her I noticed the plastic cup in her hand and the joint being passed around the circle.  
I watched as she shrugged her shoulders and took a hit coughing almost instatly. "Smooth."  
_

_"It's not like I practice." She said in a half laugh half cough. She handed me the joint and I passed it to the overly drunk guy next to me. "Aw, don't want to try?" She teased.  
_

_"Not like I haven't done it before. I also know it doesn't mix well with alcohol for me." She shrugged her shoulders again taking the shot that Jessica had given her.  
_

_"Cheers." They all said and down went the shot.  
_

_I wasn't drinking much after that. I watched as Bella did more shots after helping finish the joint. I was getting really tired and my head began to hurt because I had stopped drinking when Bella fell into me.  
_

_"I'mm soooo sorry." Her drink dropped from her hand and she had a following of a bunch of upper class-men guys following her. "I have a parade." She leaned against me and pointed at the group of guys. Her shirt was dirty from something being spilled on it and her hair was all over the place. "I don't feel so good."  
_

_"Come on I will take you home." I started to guide her towards my car when she stopped me.  
_

_"Noooo, my dad is there." She whispered like he would hear us.  
_

_"Ok, then I will take you to my house. My parents are gone for the night." She thought for a moment and then let me lead her to my car. "Did you drive here?"  
_

_"No. Angela did. OMG Angela I can't just leave her." I got her to my car and then searched for Angela.  
_

_"Hey I'm taking Bella home are you ok to drive?"  
_

_"No but Ben is. He rode with some of the guys but didn't drink so I could. He will drive me home." Ben nodded in agreement and I said good night.  
_

_The ride home was interesting. I wasn't sure whether or not Bella was going to get sick but I knew what she was feeling._

_"Seriously never again." She held her head in her hands looking at the floor probably trying to not think about the moving car.  
_

_"We are almost there. Do I need to pull over?" She nodded yes and I slowed the car. She didn't move much but tried to find the handle without moving her head. I got out and opened it for her helping her lean out of the car. "It helps if you stick your finger down your throat. I know its gross but it will make you feel better." She nodded yes and then looked at her hand. It took her a couple tries but finally got something to come up. Which started a chain reaction and soon she was dry heaving.  
"Better?" I asked holding her hair making sure nothing got on my shoes.  
_

_"Yea I think so. Thanks." She moved her legs carefully back into the car and I quickly got us moving again.  
_

_The house was dark when I pulled up but I already knew it would be. Being surrounded by trees makes it even darker. Bella was half asleep already so I carried her into the house and to my bedroom. Under other circumstances I would have been truly excited to have her in my bed. But I knew better then to take advantage of a drunk sick girl. Unlike some guys.  
_

_"Edward." She mumbled as I placed her on the bed taking her shoes off.  
_

_"Yea?"  
_

_"I need pajamas." I laughed a little at the disgusted look she gave herself as she pulled at her now nasty shirt. I walked to my dresser grabbing a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt.  
_

_"Here. Do you want to shower or brush your teeth?"  
_

_"Um, sure."  
_

_"Do you think you can stand?"  
_

_"Yea," I helped her to her feet and led her to the bathroom giving her what she needed. I went back to my room changing into clean clothes myself and settled on my bed to watch T.V.. She wandering in about thirty minutes later looking much fresher but not that much more sober.  
_

_"Thanks. I feel better." I patted the bed next to me.  
_

_"You can sleep here. I can move to the couch."  
_

_"Don't be silly. I think we can manage sleeping in a huge bed together." She said flirting and crawling up onto the bed towards me.  
_

_"Yea. Um, ok." I wasn't sure what to say. I have had a crush on her since I kissed her in Alice's room but never got the nerve to ask her out. Now she was drunk, in my bed, and coming onto me. Crap. "I think we should go to sleep." She looked disappointed. "Please. Look I like you but I don't want you to regret anything in the morning. And its not like you to act like this. Believe me, you still want this in the morning and I am game." She gave me a thoughtful look and then laid down next to me. "Need a bucket?"  
_

_"No I think I am good now. I'm not really dizzy anymore." I laid down turning the T.V. and light off. I felt Bella turn on her side and a sniffle. Got to love drunk girl needs. I sighed deeply.  
_

_"Bella?"  
_

_"Hmm." Yup she was trying not to talk so I wouldn't hear her crying.  
_

_"Why are you crying?"  
_

_"I'm not." Another sniffle.  
_

_"Bella. I can hear you. Please whats wrong?"_

_"Everyone thinks I'm so stuck up because of who my dad is and then when I let loose and have fun the one guy I think is hot is repulsed by me."  
_

_"If your talking about me I am certainly not repulsed by you. Very much the opposite. I just don't do stuff with drunk girls." She didn't move. "Bella look at me." I grabbed her shoulder turning her to face me. "You are the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl in the state of Washington. Don't let anyone tell you or make you feel differently. I just want to be sober." She smiled and then snuggled into my chest falling asleep almost instantly.  
_

* * *

"Hey Edward, Jake." Bella walked up to us with Angela and Ben.

"Hey." We responded at the same time as Jacob gave me a smug look. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Bella.

"Can I borrow you for a minute?" She asked me.

"Yea." I followed her towards the water and we walked along the beach.

"You know I was thinking earlier. Isn't this the weekend that your parents leave every year to go to some conference in Seattle?"

"Yea, but how do you know that?"

"It was the reason they were gone the first time I stayed at your house."

"Oh yea."

"So I was thinking. That we should celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" I was rather confused because my memory of that night was entertaining, yes, but not something I thought either of us want to relive.

"Our first time. Well technically it wasn't till the next morning. But we could start early." We were far enough away from most people to not notice us as she turned to me and put her hands in my back pockets pulling me into her.

"Someones feeling sentimental."

"Well we are about to leave for four years. And if I'm being honest. I might just really kind of miss you."

"Just really kind of? Dang I was hoping there would be some more rambling in that." I joked.

"So what do you say? Ditch the party and have one for just us?" I smiled and told her to meet me there in 15 minutes. I said goodbye to those I needed to and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

_**If I could go back in time**_

_**Wouldn't change a damn thing in my life  
**_

_**Love the dumb things we do when we're young  
**_

_**But the best is yet to come  
**_

* * *

"Edward do you think you will miss high school?" Bella asked as we laid in my bed together. Our naked limbs were entwined together as the sheet barely covered us.

"I don't know. Sometimes I think I will. I think that I will miss how carefree it is." I caressed her back with my finger tips. "Will you?"

"I think so. I mean I'm excited about college but I'm nervous."

"About what?"

"Moving across the country. I mean Harvard is really far away and I know its the perfect school but, I don't know. Just scared I guess."

"You will be amazing there. Just like you are here. Plus you won't be the chiefs daughter there." I said poling at her sides. She wiggled away from my touch but I pulled her back to me. "I'm think I will miss this most."

"Why?"

"Because. Its a comfort knowing we were always there for each other."

"Edward you never even tried with any other girl."

"Sure I did. I had girlfriends."

"Yea but you never tried. I guess you never needed to since I was always here. But I won't be soon." She sounded sad. Soft music played throughout the room as we lay in silence for awhile.

"Maybe. But I never needed to try because I didn't want to. Why try with someone else when I had what I had always wanted."

"I'm all you ever wanted?" She said looking at me.

"Seriously? I had a crush on you since the first time I kissed you."

"That ended in me slapping you." She laughed.

"Best slap in the face I have ever gotten." I kissed her pulling her closer to me if that was even possible.

"Hmm, can we just stay here all summer."

"Where else would we go?"

"I didn't mean Forks dork. I meant your bed."

"Oh. Then I say again, where else would we go?" I pulled her on top of me while she laughed.

Soon night had fallen and I watched Bella leave to go home. Graduation was in two days. But we still had all summer. All summer to make it the best possible before we went our separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry didn't know I posted the wrong chapter...  
**_

* * *

_**Oh, go for it, run toward it, dive in head first, live life with no regret**_

_**Put your heart out there, don't be scared  
**_

_**You might get hurt, but it's all worth it in the end  
**_

_**'Cause the best is yet to come, yeah, yeah  
**_

* * *

She climbed into her car as I watched from the picture window in my living room. Before I could stop myself I was running outside to stop her.

"Wait!" I pulled open the driver side door pulling her out. She looked confused and maybe a little scared at my erratic behavior but all that disappeared when my lips crashed upon hers.

Her body melted into mine as she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer.

"Wanted a goodbye kiss?" She joked as we pulled apart. But when I didn't answer her face became serious. "Edward what is it?"

"I love you." I said quietly resting my forehead against hers.

"What?" Her body tensed.

"I love you. And I have for a really long time."

"Edward I, I don't know what to say." I didn't move. Her not loving me back was what kept me from telling her myself for so long. "We are leaving soon. I don't want something to start that I can't keep." I looked at her. Was that really what she was scared of. That she couldn't keep me.

"I'm already yours. I have been for a long time." I shrugged a little embarrassed at my own honesty.

She placed her hand on my cheek pulling me into her. "I've waited years to hear you say that." I smiled. "But really, we are leaving in a couple months. Do we really want to get a bliss-ed out to leave each other."

"We meet here after college. We make our dreams come true and if we still feel the same way we come back here." She ponder for a minute biting her lip.

"Ok, if we feel the same still we will be together then." We stood there kissing goodbye for awhile until the light drizzle of rain started to fall.

"I love you Bella Swan." I whispered into her lips before letting her go so she could get back into her car.

"I love you too Edward." She gave me another kiss and quickly got in her car. I couldn't stop smiling over the fact that she loved me too. I felt like an idiot wasting all this time over being scared when I could have just been honest with her and had her a long time ago. Things might be different. We might be going to the same college. Making our dreams come true together instead of apart.


	6. Chapter 6

_**My last high school lesson, scared of graduation**_

_**Tipped a few back and showed up to late  
**_

_**Well, my mom got mad and my dad just laughed  
**_

_**And said son I'd have done the same thing.  
**_

* * *

I sat on the sign that stood at the drive entrance for my school. I could hear the music in the back ground sounding off that the ceremony was over.

"How could you Edward?" My mother came stomping towards me.

"Sorry mom. I over slept." She crossed her arms and looked to my father. He was smiling.

"Go easy on him. He was nervous." I smiled at him. "Come on. Lets go to the diner for lunch. I know a bunch of others are going there as well. It will be nice to spend time with some of your friends I bet." He laughed as he led me to the car.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Your welcome. But I doubt your off the hook. But a busy diner will keep her on her best behavior. She won't make a scene." I laughed. "You smell like beer by the way." I groaned.

The diner was packed more then I had ever seen it. I spotted Bella quickly and walked towards her.

"Finally decided to show up huh?" She said giving me a hug.

"Yea I guess those last few beers weren't needed last night." She laughed and we joined our friends. Bella sat on my lap and it just seemed perfect. Her and I together. I rested my chin on her shoulder causing her to glance at me with that amazing smile or hers.

"You two are so cute together!" Angela said joining our table. "I can't believe you skipped out on today." She added rolling her eyes at me.

"Yea had to much fun last night." I smiled.

* * *

The summer came and went and soon I was standing at the airport with my parents. Bella and I had spent almost every waking moment together and I still wasn't sure if we were doing the right thing.

I didn't want to be without her but yet I knew we both needed to go our separate ways to make our dreams happen.

As I boarded the plane I daydreamed about Bella. I was proud that she wanted to become a lawyer and that she was going after her dreams. It just sucked that we had to be apart while we made them happen.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Just go for it, run toward it, dive in headfirst, live life with no regret**_

_**Put your heart out there, don't be scared  
**_

_**You might get hurt, but it's all worth it in the end  
**_

_**It'll all work out in the end 'cause the best is yet to come  
**_

_**The best is yet to come, yeah the best is yet to come.  
**_

* * *

"Who's the babe?" Jarred asked holding a picture that had fallen from inside a book on my shelf.

"I don't know let me see." I held out my hand as he crossed our dorm room to me. "Oh, that's Bella. We, um, were a thing in high school." Jarred shook his head. "What?"

"Were a thing? She's fucking hot why would you let that go?" I laughed.

"I didn't. Well not really. We stayed in touch and sort of together until it got to hard. She was well the only girl I've ever loved I guess. But I guess distance doesn't make the heart grow fonder."

"So poetic. You choose a team yet?" I sighed. I was the top pick for the NFL at this time. I never though it would be a lot of pressure to choose but I also never believed I would I was that good. I took a deep breath staring at the picture of Bella. "You ok man?"

"Yea. I don't know where I want to go."

"By the looks of that girl you should go where ever she is."

"We were suppose to meet up after college. You know, after we made our dreams a reality. I guess dreams don't just happen after four years." I shrugged setting the picture on my bed and grabbing my bag. "But I have to get to practice." I said walking to the door.

"Well why not still meet up?" I stopped confused. I turned to listen. "Just because it won't be where you originally planed doesn't mean it still can't happen."

"She got a offer for a law firm in New York. We haven't spoke in so long other then a few random emails. I doubt she has waited four years for me. She probably has some amazing guy anyway."

"Whatever you say man." I rolled my eyes and left the room. I hadn't thought much about Bella and I in a long time. It was two years ago when we 'ended' things. Though I can't say we actually ended things. It was more like we got busy with mid-terms and since we were not actually dating we just drifted apart. It hurt for awhile and being stubborn didn't want to be the first to reach out to her.

I walked into the locker room to be meet face to face with my coach.

"My office now." I followed him as my fellow team members stared after me.

"Whats up?" I asked as he held the door for me, closing it behind me.

"Have a seat Edward." I sat across from him as he moved behind his desk to also sit. "Have you made a decision yet, on where you would like to go after you graduate?" He had been bugging me since the offers started coming in.

"Um no. But I have been really busy coach." He slide an envelope across the desk to me. "Whats this?" The outside was posted to me. "Coach?"

"I'm guessing this is something you are going to consider. Now I can't promise that more bigger teams will make offers but even if they do, this is the best offer you've gotten so far. You can't do much better and the teams that would or could be better aren't pursuing to many recruits right now."

"Can I think about this?" I wasn't sure why I needed to. Part of me knew I was going to take this.

"Of course. But since you are the number one recruit a press conference will be held for your choosing this Friday." I nodded as he excused me from practice and I left. I was walking through the court yard of the school when I reached for my phone.

_"Wow no email this time? To what do I owe this special phone call?" She laughed lightly._

"I just got an offer. A really good one Bells."

_"Oh that's great! Where are you going to take it?"_

"I think so, but I don't know. I really called to, um, are you going straight to New York after graduation?"

_"The meeting." She knew what I was talking about. Four years after our goodbye we were suppose to go back to Forks and reconnect and be together. "I planned on just going to New York. I have my paralegal degree and its a really good offer." She sounded nervous. "Look I really miss you. And talking to you all the time. How are things?"_

"They are good. Just been hectic. Look maybe I could come see you?"

_"What really? You would do that?"_

"Really that surprised?" I said with a laugh. "But yes I am serious."

_"I would love that. But I have to go so I will text you later to let you know when I am suppose to be there. Oh I can't wait now!"_

"Me neither."

_"Pretty weird that the last time I was facing a graduation I was sad and now I can't wait for this one."_ We said our goodbyes and I made my second phone call to my coach, it didn't take him long to answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey coach its Edward. I just wanted you to know I will take that last offer."

_"I will set up the meeting and the paperwork and confirm the press conference."_

"Thanks coach." I hung up the phone smiling as I walked back into my dorm.

"Did you smoke something while you were out man?" Jarred said laughing. "You got a perma grin."

"I'm getting her back."

"What who?"

"Bella."

"How?" He looked confused now.

"I just took the offer to the New York Jets.


End file.
